totaldrama450fandomcom-20200213-history
Here We Go Again - Part 1
TBA. Plot YO!! Welcome back to a brand new season of Total Drama!! Last time you saw us, I was hosting the very popular show “All Star Battle’s” second season, where after a long season, Scott came out on top and Topher lost all the money to fund the season. Not only that, but he destroyed Pahkitew Island, so we had no choice but to find a new island. Because of this…unfortunate…turn of events, Topher’s mother has asked me to keep him on board as an intern in order to pay off all the damage he did, and that I shall!! We’re bringing in 15 brand new contestants to take the stage!! Currently, they are staying at a prestigious 5 star mansion that we are renting out for this episode only on beautiful Paradise Island, but little do they know, we will be throwing them under the bus BIG TIME!!! IT’S GREAT TO BE BACK!!! Let’s meet them shall we? ~confessional~ Tara (The Perfectionist): “Yeah, the resort is nice, but I’m pretty sure that Vincent fellow is spying on me. Pig. If he wants to waste his time on me, he can go ahead. I’m here to win. Anyways, I am Tara, I’m 17 and I can’t wait to get things started. Everyone is pretty nice so far, but this is Total Drama, and that is about to change.” Vincent (The Flirt): “I wasn’t spying on Tara. There just so happened to be a hole in my wall, and I did what any smart, respectable Man would do in the situation I was in…cover up the hole and wait for a day when she was going out swimming!!” Cheyenne (The Cherokee Pacifist): “Hi, I’m Cheyenne, and I am here to—“ ~knocking on the confessional door~ “Oh, excuse me, it’s occupied. Anyways, like I was saying, I am here to” ~knocking on the confessional door gets louder~ Kevin (The Internet Sensation): “Look whatever that Pocasquantus chick was saying can wait! I am Kevin. AKA Double T Swag. AKA TT $WAG. I am kind of a big deal and am here for one reason and one reason only: TO PROMOTE MY MIXTAPE COMING AT YOU LIVE 2k17!!! It’s finna be straight fire!!” Jenna (The Beverly Hills A-Lister): “Am I nervous to be on TV? Uhh No. I practically live in front of the camera. For those who do not know me, I am Jenna Donovan and I am kind of a celebrity where I am from in Beverly Hills. I also have my own internet vlog and all my fans are so excited that I am going to be competing on the hottest Reality Show on TV!! Who knows, maybe I might get my own spin off!!” Nathan (The Theater Junkie): “It’s about time I’m on TV. I mean I was born to perform. No seriously. My mother gave birth to me while performing as the virgin Mary in the Off-Broadway performance of “Me, Myself, and Mary” so I am practically the male Kim Cardashandwin. I live for the stage and screen and am not too shabby at physical activities if I do say so myself.” Sergio (The Scene Kid): “…” Red (The Sly Fox): “First things first, I need to find an ally. All the best villains have had a sidekick that they betray before the end. Heather had Lindsay. Alejandro had Harold. Bridgette and Jo had Scott. Topher had Amy and Scarlett had Jasmine. It’s a formula written in the sky for success!! These losers have no idea what they’re getting into!!!” Jane (The She-Devil): “…” Francine (The Fashionista): “Hi I am Francine Culver, hopefully the future owner of Culver Classics. People think of me as this bubbly dumb cute girl who loves fashion. Well to them I say stick it! I am more than that and I have goals to reach. Total Drama will be a way for me to not only gain attention for my outfits, but to show all those who put me down that I am much more than who they think I am.” Whitney (The Fan Girl): “OK So there are TONS of cute guys this season. I can already tell I am going to get along with Francine and Jenna. BUT THE GUYS!!!! If there is one thing I love, it’s boys with cute faces…Oh and also I’m Whitney.” Nick: (The Fitness Trainer): “Hey everyone. My name is Nick and I am a fitness trainer. I seem to be the oldest one here, but that is all fine and dandy. Who knows? Maybe they’ll bring out my inner child…hah imagine??” Barry (The Genius): “I am Bartholomew, but Barry works fine. I might be the youngest one here, but mentally, I have a good 80+ years on these guys. I am smart, but it’s kind of lonely up here on top. Who knows?? Maybe they’ll bring out my inner child!!! Haha imagine??? Yosvania (The Unknown): ~giggles uncontrollably~ Dylan (The Detective): “Ok, so it is no secret that I am looking for my parents. Tara thinks I am wasting my time, that if they really wanted us they wouldn’t have given us away. But that’s just it!! I know they still want us. Also, I am pretty sure Yosvania is just Izzy in a wig. She kept breathing on me while waiting in line to enter this confessional…” ~end confessional~ I call the contestants to the beach where Tara immediately informs me that she wants to switch rooms as she is 100% certain that Vincent carved a hole in his wall to spy on her. I let her know that she does not have to worry about that for much longer. As she sighs in relief, I press a button, summoning Chef with a tranquilizer gun who then begins chasing after the contestants, knocking them all out. (I MISS THIS heart emoticon Fresh faces in fear!!!) As the contestants begin waking up, they take notice that we have placed them on a boat, heading away from Paradise Island. Jenna asks what our deal is, to which I ask if they really thought the most death defying season yet was going to take place on some place as peaceful as Paradise Island. Cheyenne asks about their stuff but they need worry not!! Chef and Topher are packing up their stuff and shipping it over to their new home as we speak. This season will not be puppies and kittens. The island which we are going to is known as Disaster Island for a reason. Some say it is as deadly as the Bermuda Triangle, and as mysterious as Area 51 and Cape Cod! To welcome the contestants the right way, a tidal wave comes in and smashes into the boat, (I SWEAR WE DIDN’T DO THAT THIS TIME). Nick screams to hang on to something, as Nathan grabs on to him. ~confessional~ Nathan: “What? IT WAS LIFE OR DEATH. Besides have you seen the arms on this guy??? Rawrrrr!” ~end confessional~ Just then, a blonde girl falls out of a cupboard onto Nathan and Nick as the Wave crashes into the boat, knocking it over with Yosvania laughing manically. As the contestants begin to wash up shore, Francine reminisces about the time she accidentally swallowed a whole bottle of night-quil thinking it was a diet supplement, to which Jane sarcastically points out that it worked “wonders”. As Tara tries to get everyone to help up the mysterious blonde girl, Dylan points out something is weird about Yosvania. In that moment, her black hair falls off revealing her bright orange hair underneath as every gasps. (OK…WHOEVER DOES BACKGROUND CHECKS IS SO FIRED!!! NO. NO NO NO NO NO. OK. IZZY, NEEDS TO GO RIGHT NOW.) As I try to get the situation in check, Izzy begins to state that she passed the auditions and the background checks fair and square, while the blonde girl states she didn’t know it was a competition, that she just got on the first way out she saw and was waiting for the boat to land somewhere in the states. (Grrrrrrr………the producers are going to KILL ME.) Topher comes in to calm the situation saying that maybe we should let the two in. Think about it, a runaway and a former nutjob in the biggest season yet!?!??! We got to cut to commercial break. ~COMMERCIAL ADVERTISEMENT~ Chef: “Are you tired of your darn children leaving a mess all the time? Have you had enough of the backtalk and the constant need of the newest ePhone every month??? Well call 888-555-CHEF today to sign up your rotten kids for Chefy’s Boot Camp and Diner. Chefys: We fix what your bad parenting created.” ~END COMMERCIAL~ Welcome back to Total Drama: Disaster Island. After a very long talk with the producers, and 16 annoying teenagers’ cries for dry clothes, it was decided that Izzy and Autumn will be joining the cast this season, seeing as they are both 18 and all. ~confessional~ Izzy (The Psychopath): “HAHAHA DID YOU SEE THAT?!?!? Chris was all like “GRRR” and Topher was all like “Well…” and everyone one else was like “WHAAAAT!??!!?” HAHAHAHAHAHAHA” Autumn (The Rebel): “Well I mean, it was never my intention to join the biggest competition series on tv…but it will make things easier this way than having to explain to my parents that I ran away from home…not that they would care. Life sucks anyways, might as well try and win a million dollars…and maybe make some new friends?” ~end confessional~ Well, with all that nonsense out of the way, WELCOME TO DISASTER ISLAND!!! Rumor has it that some of the people that came to visit never made it back and have since become feral residents of this…err…beautiful island. We have been evaluating everyone’s files and have come up with two teams based on past experiences and personalities: the Screaming Tigers and the Killer Eagles!!. When I call their names, they will stand behind the flag that belongs to their respective team. Barry, Cheyenne, Dylan, Francine, Izzy, Jane, Jenna, and Nathan. From this point on, they will be known as the Screaming Tigers!! That means, Autumn, Kevin, Nick, Red, Sergio, Tara, Vincent, and Whitney will hence be known as the Killer Eagles!! ~confessional~ Red: “Good Gosh. My team suuuuuuuuuucks!!! Well that puts my back up plan in motion: INTER-TEAM ALLIANCE!!! Someone on the Tigers will have to be gullible enough to follow my every command…but who??” ~end confessional~ As the teams get to know each other, Tara and Whitney attempt to make friends with the new girl, Autumn, to which she is reluctant, but complies. Vincent asks Nick if he's into any chicks yet as Nick looks across the way to find Nathan smiling at him and says no none yet. Vincent tells him he has his eye on Tara so she's off limits if he values the "Bro-Code", to which they fistbump. Kevin decides to give each member of his team a coupon code for 40% off his next EP on the Eagles side. Sergio rolls his eyes and rips up the coupon. ~confessional~ Sergio: “Ugh, so that tidal wave just made my life that much more frustrating. IT DESTROYED MY ePod!!! Now I have no choice but to listen to these people talk. You may think I am being harsh, but you are not on the same team with the Kenya East knock off.” ~end confessional~ Meanwhile on the Tigers side, Barry is skeptical of Izzy being on their team since she is a veteran, but Dylan tells him she won't do anything bad as "we know more about her than she does about us". Barry jokes that he never was good at figuring out other people's intentions, and that machines are simpler to figure out. Jenna, Francine, Cheyenne, Izzy, and Nathan cheer that their team is most definitely the fun team and are excited to get things started, while Jane glares. ~confessional~ Jane: “Cheer? Please. I still can’t believe people come into these competitions with the intentions of making friends. As it is, “friends” will step all over you and take advantage of you. Making friends in a competition is that much more stupid. I’m here to win, and if my so called team wants to party all the time instead of getting me to the merge…well you don’t want to see what will happen next.” ~end confessional~ I gather the teams together to reveal that similar to Pahkitew Island, we do not have any shelters. So for the first challenge, the teams will have to build their own cabins from material they find on the island and will have 12 hours to scavenge and search the island for materials. I ask if there are any questions to which everyone raises their hands. Good. No questions. The challenge starts….NOW!! Trivia *This is the first episode to feature scripted confessionals. *This is the first time in which contestants from the 1st generation competes against contestants from a separate generation on Total Drama. **In which case, Izzy is competing against the 4th Generation contestants. *As revealed by Chris McLean, this season was only meant to have 15 contestants, but Autumn was brought in after running away and hiding out in a cabinet on the boat. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama: Disaster Island Episodes Category:Season Premiers